


Il existe plus qu'un seul monde

by cipou



Series: Univers parallèles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chagrin/Deuil, Confusion, M/M, Trad, univers parallèles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: Scott est censé venir chez lui après sa journée chez le véto pour qu’ils puissent réviser ensemble.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Univers parallèles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Il existe plus qu'un seul monde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is More than One of Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517163) by [Pyjamagurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjamagurl/pseuds/Pyjamagurl). 



> Voilà la suite d'Echos, même si les deux fics peuvent se lire séparément. C'est encore une fois une traduction, merci à Pyjamagurl pour son autorisation de traduire son texte ! Thanks to Pyjamagurl for her authorisation!   
> Et comme d'habitude, merci à Lise pour sa relecture !  
> Oh et j'ai hésité à traduire le titre parce que ça sonne moins bien en français mais si vous avez des propositions, je suis preneuse ^^
> 
> Kudos, commentaires, critiques, conseils et recommandations bienvenu.e.s.

Scott est censé venir chez lui après sa journée chez le véto pour qu’ils puissent réviser ensemble. Les équations différentielles et Scott ne sont pas en très bons termes. Mais il n’arrive pas à 19 heures comme prévu donc Stiles suppose qu’il a été retardé. Il va faire une descente dans le frigo prendre quelque chose à manger pour le dîner et remonte pour lire un peu plus. Les exams de mi-semestre font vraiment chier mais sont inévitables.

Il envoie un message à Scott à 19h30, en lui disant de se dépêcher et puis il s’endort vers la troisième page du manuel, après avoir relu le même paragraphe quatre fois.

Il se réveille en sursaut, son ordinateur en veille et le livre collé à son visage. Il décolle la page de sa joue et s’assied, fronçant les sourcils vers ses notes de chimie ; n’était-il pas en train de lire quelque chose sur Staline avant de s’endormir ?

Il regarde son téléphone. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Scott. Il a cependant quelques messages de Derek mais il les ignore ; les messages de Derek sont en général chiants genre pour lui rappeler de garder un œil sur Scott ou lui demander si Scott est au courant du nouveau danger qui les menace. Il y a aussi un message de Laura et il ne pense pas connaître de Laura donc il l’ignore aussi. Il envoie un autre message _T’as oublié ?_ puis tourne sur sa chaise, s’attaquant à un bouton sur son cou et ses yeux s’arrêtent sur sa pancarte _Attention, présence d’enfants._ Ne l’avait-il pas détachée du mur la semaine dernière ? 

Son téléphone vibre.  _Oublié quoi ?_

Stiles fronce les sourcils. _Les maths?_

Il attend une seconde puis écrit : _Est-ce que tu m’as encore lâché pour Allison ?_

Il n’a pas à attendre longtemps. _C’est qui Allison ?_

Quoi ? Stiles se passe la main dans les cheveux. Est-ce qu’il s’est réveillé dans un univers parallèle ou un truc du style, car depuis qu’il a ouvert les yeux les choses semblent vraiment bizarres. Peut-être qu’il est encore en train de rêver.

_Je sors avec Lydia,_ dit le message suivant et ok, c’est sûr qu’il y a  un truc . Il y a une  pointe de douleur qui se répand dans sa poitrine, parce que même si Stiles est lentement en train d’accepter qu’il n’y aura jamais rien entre Lydia et lui, il y a toujours une part de lui qui l’aime encore, qui l’aime depuis qu’il a neuf ans. Et même s’ils n’en parlent pas, Scott le sait. 

_Ça dérange pas Jackson ?_ Stiles  fait trembler son genou  pendant qu’il attend une réponse, tenant son portable trop serré dans sa main. Il commence à s’inquiéter, il y a trop de choses qui ne  collent pas et il n’arrive pas à comprendre  _pourquoi._

_Pourquoi ça dérangerait Jackson ?_

Ouais, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Le cœur battant si fort que son pouls résonne dans ses oreilles, il fait défiler ses messages jusqu’à arriver à ceux de Derek et ils n’ont aucun sens non plus, trop familiers, trop inquiets. Et celui de Laura dit _Laisse_ _lui_ _le_ _temps, il essaye._ De quoi ?

La sonnette retentit et Stiles lève la tête, confus ; il pense qu’il n’a pas entendu la sonnette depuis des années. Toutes les personnes qu’il connaît ont les clés, rentrent sans s’annoncer ou passent par une fenêtre. On sonne encore alors qu’il se lève de sa chaise.

Rien n’a l’air d’avoir bougé quand il descend les escaliers. La même tapisserie, la marche du milieu qui craque toujours, l’impact dans la rampe du Mégatron que Stiles a fait tomber du haut de l’escalier quand il avait sept ans,les mêmes photos de sa mère et de son père le jour de leur mariage et une autre, qui date de l’été avant que sa mère ne tombe malade, posées sur la table, en bas des marches.

La sonnette retentit encore une fois alors que Stiles tend le bras pour ouvrir la porte et il est sur le point d’aboyer quelque chose à propos de la patience mais il se retrouve figé, les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte.

Derek Hale se tient sur son perron. Derek Hale dont le visage s’éclaire un peu quand il pose les yeux sur lui, le visage plus doux que Stiles ne l’a jamais vu. Il lui faut aussi un moment pour remarquer l’absence de vêtements noirs. Derek porte un sweat à capuche vert foncé avec un jean bleu marine et il a l’air plus jeune et plus détendu. Même ses cheveux ont l’air moins hérissé et moins énervé. Ça le fait flipper grave.

‑ Euh, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Stiles. D’habitude tu passes par la fenêtre.

‑ Je, euh, j’ai pensé que tu apprécierais le geste, dit Derek, l’air de ne pas tenir en place alors qu’il fait passer son poids d’un pied à l’autre ; est-ce que Derek est nerveux ? On était censé se retrouver il y a vingt minutes, j’ai essayé de t’appeler.

‑ Ouais… je, pourquoi ? dit Stiles.

Derek ne répond pas immédiatement, il fait un pas en avant, se penchant trop près, occupant l’espace personnel de Stiles, si près qu’on dirait vraiment que Derek s’apprête à l’embrasser ou à lui prendre la main ou un autre truc étrangement intime. Et wow, non. Stiles pose sa main sur l’épaule de Derek, le maintenant à distance. Derek se recule, l’air confus, comme si c’était _Stiles_ qui se comportait bizarrement. 

‑ Écoute, je suis désolé pour la manière dont j’ai réagi, dit Derek. Je comprends, ok. Laura a poussé un coup de gueule pendant une demi-heure en me disant d’y aller mollo sur toi et de te laisser du temps. Je sais que… je sais que c’est beaucoup, ok. Je sais que tu es inquiet à propos du Shérif et de sa réaction.

‑ Laura ? répète Stiles.

Rien de ce que Derek dit n’a de sens, absolument rien ; il n’a pas de contexte dans lequel le mettre même s’il est clair qu’il y a _quelque chose_ qui se passe et Stiles est sûr qu’il est encore en train de rêver. C’est sûr qu’il rêve, c’est la seule explication. Il n’y a que comme ça que Laura Hale puisse être dans cette conversation sans qu’une expression de douleur n’apparaisse sur le visage de Derek. Laura est la chose la plus facile à laquelle se raccrocher. 

‑ Hum, oui, dit Derek, une expression ombragée sur le visage mais ça ne ressemble à rien de ce à quoi Stiles est habitué, il est confus et inquiet mais d’une manière affectueuse et Stiles ne sait vraiment pas quoi en faire. Elle se range toujours de ton côté.

‑ Ah bon ? dit Stiles.

Il peut sentir les signes avant-coureurs d’une crise de panique se formant, le bouillonnement familier de nausée au creux de son estomac, son cœur battant de manière aléatoire alors qu’il essaye de donner du sens à ce que Derek est en train de dire.

Il y a un problème. Derek parle comme si Laura n’était jamais morte, agissant comme s’il n’avait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules et Scott n’a jamais entendu parlé d’Allison. Les choses sont déformées, différentes à un tel degré que Stiles ne sait pas comment gérer.

Il prend de grandes respirations, se rétracte quand la main de Derek vient se poser sur son épaule, l’expression sur son visage inquiétude pure mais Stiles ferme les yeux très fort et se concentre pour contrôler sa respiration.

‑ Stiles ?

Les yeux de Stiles s’ouvrent d’un coup, le souffle coupé alors qu’il lève la tête et voit une femme avec des cheveux marron foncé et des yeux de la même couleur que les siens.

‑ Maman ?

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il franchit la distance entre eux, la tirant dans un câlin et la serrant fort. Ce n’est pas naturel. La dernière fois qu’il lui a fait un câlin, il avait dix ans et était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir atteindre sa poitrine quand il la serrait dans ses bras, il y avait des machines aussi, des fils qu’il devait prendre soin de ne pas arracher et il avait dû faire attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort pour ne pas qu’elle ait des bleus. Maintenant, il est plus grand, la tête de sa mère lui arrive à peine à l’épaule. Mais il se cramponne, il inspire et il se rappelle. Son odeur n’est pas celle dont il se souvient non plus.

‑ Chéri, dit sa mère, la voix étouffée par le t-shirt de Stiles ; elle le serre en retour avec précaution, comme s’il l’effrayait. Est-ce que ça va ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

‑ Shérif.

La voix de Derek est tendue et Stiles se dégage pour regarder Derek qui n’est que lignes raides et embarras, ressemblant plus au Derek qu’il connaît et il regarde ensuite vers la porte, s’attendant à voir son père la franchir. Il n’y a personne, il cille vers sa mère.

C’est alors qu’il remarque l’uniforme couleur kaki qu’il a l’habitude de voir sur son père, plus petit et plus propre, l’étoile dorée familière clippée à la poche de la veste où est écrit Shérif mais ce n’est pas normal. Elle a l’air plus âgée que dans les images que Stiles a d’elle, dans les souvenirs d’enfance qu’il a enterrés, mais elle a aussi l’air en meilleure santé et intacte, comme son père et lui ne l’ont pas vue depuis bien trop longtemps.

‑ Derek, dit sa mère, mais ses yeux sont sur Stiles, énormes et inquiets.

La crise de panique monte une nouvelle fois, son cœur battant trop fort à ses oreilles. Son père n’est pas le Shérif, c’est sa mère, alors où est son père ?

‑ Où est papa ? s’entend dire Stiles et il enregistre à peine l’expression choquée et confuse sur le visage de sa mère avant que ses mains ne soient sur son visage et qu’elle caresse doucement ses joues avec ses pouces.

Et il sait. Il sait que l’opposé de son monde est vrai dans celui-ci. Son père n’est pas là. 

\- Non…

‑ Stiles ...

‑ Non, dit Stiles plus fermement.

Son visage est flou alors qu’il se détache de son étreinte, pousse Derek et trébuche vers les escaliers. Il ignore sa mère qui l’appelle et leurs airs inquiets et s’enfuit dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte et s’asseyant au bord de la baignoire. Il met sa tête entre ses genoux et essaye de se rappeler comment respirer.

Ses mains tremblent sur son crâne, les larmes qui coulent de ses yeux tombent sur son short cargo et il passe une main tressaillante sur son visage. Son père n’est pas là, ce qui veut dire que son père est coincé quelque part sans lui et qu’il s’inquiète probablement jusqu’à se rendre malade. Ça ne va pas du tout. Il a souhaité des centaines de milliers de fois que sa mère ne soit jamais morte mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait. Il ne peut pas imaginer une vie où sa mère a survécu et pas son père.

Il se pince fort le bras, priant que ce soit un rêve mais ça ne fait que lui faire mal et quand il ouvre les yeux, c’est la même salle de bain familière mais étrangère dans laquelle il est assis. Il est donc dans le Bizarro World.

Il n’a aucune idée combien de temps il reste assis là avant qu’un léger coup soit frappé à la porte mais il l’ignore. Il se frotte les yeux avec la manche de son sweat et il essaye de se creuser le cerveau sur comment il est arrivé là, où _là_ est et comment il peut rentrer chez lui et retrouver son père. Ce n’est pas une grande source de consolation de se dire qu’il y a un autre Stiles, un Stiles qui appartient à Derek et à sa mère, un Stiles qui va regarder son père comme il a regardé sa mère. 

‑ Stiles, la voix de Derek filtre à travers la porte, douce et hésitante. 

Il frappe une nouvelle fois puis essaye la porte ; elle s’ouvre suffisamment pour que Derek puisse passer sa tête et le regarder.

\-  I l  y a quelque chose qui cloche ,  hein ? 

‑ Ouais, dit d’une voix rauque Stiles, déglutissant ostensiblement alors qu’il se frotte la bouche avec la main. Ce n’est pas, ce n’est pas….

Il veut dire « normal » mais ce n’est pas le mot qu’il cherche, par quand Derek le regarde comme si quelqu’un lui avait volé quelque chose d’important. Parce que quelqu’un lui a volé quelque chose, ce Derek a une sœur et probablement des amis ; ce Derek ne connaît pas la perte comme le Derek que Stiles connaît, il peut le voir à la manière dont il se tient. Ce Derek connaît un Stiles qui l’aime sans doute et qui a perdu son père à la place de sa mère.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi.

Derek avance d’un pas prudent dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s’avancer vers la baignoire et de s’asseoir à un mètre ou presque de Stiles. Stiles sait qu’il se retient, il le voit à la manière dont il se tord les mains, ne sachant quoi en faire, avant de les poser sur ses genoux. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés, comme s’il ne comprenait pas, comme s’il manquait une pièce importante au puzzle que Stiles a déjà reconstitué.

‑ Est-ce que…, est-ce que tu t’es pris un coup à la tête ? demande Derek.

Il tend la main vers l’épaule de Stiles comme s’il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, le contact doux mais ferme, pour ancrer Stiles mais quand Stiles la regarde, il est apeuré. Elle n’est pas pour lui.

‑ Non, dit Stiles en se levant, ignorant l’expression blessée sur le visage de Derek alors qu’il commence à faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain. Écoute, j’étais en train de réviser, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, tout était _différent._

‑ Différent ? demande Derek avec douceur, Stiles peut quasiment voir les rouages de son cerveau s’enclencher alors qu’il essaye de comprendre ce que dit Stiles. 

‑ Oui, différent, dit Stiles, frustré, agitant sa main dans l’air. Ma mère est vivante, mon père est mort. Scott n’a jamais entendu parlé d’Allison… Cherche pas à comprendre, dit-il quand Derek prend un air confus à la mention de la jeune fille . Et tu… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tu es toujours un loup-garou, hein ?

‑ Oui, oui, dit lentement Derek.

‑ Et ta sœur est vivante.

‑ Pourquoi est-ce que Laura ne serait pas vivante ? demande Derek.

‑ Parce que dans mon monde, elle est morte, dit Stiles, la mâchoire crispée quand Derek le regarde d’un air dubitatif.

‑ Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle à mes parents, dit Derek, perdu.

Stiles le fixe. Les parents de Derek sont toujours vivants. Il sent quelque chose d’inconfortablement pesant s’installer au creux de son estomac.

‑ Oh mon dieu, tes parents sont vivants aussi , dit Stiles avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Derek prend un air alarmé et se lève, posant prudemment ses mains sur les bras de Stiles pour l’obliger à s’arrêter. Il ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, ce Derek est tellement pur, tellement indemne et tellement léger qu’il en est presque méconnaissable.

‑ Stiles, dit Derek. Ça va aller. On va aller à la maison et tu peux leur dire ce qui s’est passé.

‑ Derek, je ne…

‑ Ils peuvent résoudre ça, dit Derek. Ils peuvent trouver une solution.

‑ On ne sait pas ce que _ça_ est, dit Stiles, une bouffée de colère l’envahissant quand il croise le regard de Derek et qu’il n’y a pas de colère répondant à la sienne, juste de la peur, de l’affection et de l’inquiétude.

‑ Ils savent des choses, dit Derek d’une voix qui se veut apaisante. Peut-être que c’est un sort comme celui que ces sorcières ont lancé à Jackson l’été dernier.

‑ Ce n’est pas un sort, Derek ! crie Stiles, se dégageant des bras de Derek, mettant entre eux autant de distance que l’autorise la salle de bain.

‑ Tu n’en sais rien, dit Derek.

‑ Ma vie n’est pas un mensonge, dit Stiles, courbant ses épaules. Ta vie n’est pas un mensonge non plus… Je dois rentre chez moi.

‑ Tu penses que…, commence Derek en fronçant les sourcils puis il se tait, tout son corps trahissant sa tristesse alors qu’il réalise enfin tout ce qu’a dit Stiles.

Sa mâchoire est crispée, ses sourcils se rejoignent et pendant un bref instant, il ressemble au Derek que Stiles connaît et le cœur de Stiles se serre dans sa poitrine. Il ne veut pas être celui qui a mis cette expression sur son visage.

‑ Tu penses que tu viens d’une autre réalité ? reprend Derek.

‑ Oui, dit Stiles. Je sais qu’on dirait quelque chose qui sort d’une série mais fais-moi confiance…

‑ Je te fais confiance, dit rapidement Derek et Stiles croise son regard.

Sa bouche devient un peu sèche parce que ce Derek fait _confiance_ aux gens, il _lui_ fait confiance. Ça ne semble pas honnête de ne pas l’avoir mérité d’une manière ou d’une autre.

‑ Bon, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici mais ce n’est pas d’où je viens, dit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre et en détournant son regard une fois encore. C’est comme… c’est comme un miroir, déformé, certaines choses sont les mêmes mais d’autres sont différentes. J’ai… j’ai des gens que je dois retrouver.

‑ Et il faut que je retrouve mon Stiles, dit Derek et quand Stiles le regarde, surpris, c’est pour voir Derek l’air beaucoup plus déterminé et sûr de lui que ces dix dernières minutes. Donc on va parler à ma mère, mon père et Laura et on va tirer ça au clair, ok ?

‑ Ok, dit Stiles.

‑ Tu veux probablement retrouver ton Derek aussi, dit Derek, passant à côté de Stiles alors qu’il bouge pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain ; il s’arrête pour laisser passer Stiles, le visage ouvert et franc. Non ?

‑ Oui, dit Stiles, parce que c’est plus facile que d’expliquer que quoique Derek ait avec Stiles ici, c’est quelque chose de différent et de beaucoup plus spécial que tout ce qu’il n’aura jamais avec son Derek.

Il ne veut pas trop penser à ce que tout ça représente. Il ne veut pas trop penser au fait qu’il _veut_ retourner dans son monde et retrouver son Derek, qui est plus en colère et plus écorché mais qui est à sa place _._

Et il ne veut pas penser à cet étrange sentiment d’espoir dans sa poitrine qui lui dit que peut-être, peut-être, si Derek et Stiles ont eu une chance dans ce monde, alors peut-être que, quelque part sur la route, Derek et lui auront quelque chose aussi.

Ce n’est pas une pensée qu’il s’autorise à avoir très souvent.

Plus important, il doit retrouver son père, il doit retourner dans un monde qui a du sens même s’il est rempli de choses sombres, de danger et de périls qui menacent sa vie.

Il ouvre le chemin en descendant les escaliers, s’arrêtant en bas des marches pour regarder les photos qui sont sur la table. Il peut sentir Derek ralentir derrière lui, attentif à garder ses distances.

‑ Est-ce que je peux dire au revoir ?

‑ Oui, dit Derek, pressant doucement l’épaule de Stiles. Je t’attends dans la voiture.

  
  



End file.
